Battleships: Blood
Battleships: Blood & Sea thumb|link=https://itunes.apple.com/CA/app/id1214803742 Battleships: Blood & Sea is a free strategy WWII military theme card mobile game. Exquisite scene and real 3d battleships model perfect restore of the WWII, epic sound effects and countless events await. Gather your warships and fight your enemies now! Download here. Battleships: Blood & Sea''' is a military SLG masterpiece specially designed based on the''' history of WWII. With our diversified gameplay, you'll be able to form a unique fleet and establish your own navy force in this world of warships! Embrace tech power and make yourself thrive! screen696x696.jpeg screen696x696 2.jpeg screen696x696 3.jpeg screen696x696 5.jpeg Ocean Battles Experience the classic battles taken place during WWII. Fight the naval warfare! Your Exclusive Battleships Form your own fleet with our specially designed warships just for you! Tech Power Know related history by using the unique Tech function of our game! Experience the classic ocean combats taken place around 1942 the World War II! to Win Form a fleet that maxes up to 9 ships and dominate the ocean world! Join us NOW - target and attack - if you want peace and no flames of war, prepare for war! Battleship.jpg|Battleship|linktext=Blocking massive damages and sinking ships instantly on the back row. Powerful Shelling Attack & Enhanced Armor Protect Carrier.jpg|Carrier|linktext=Equally good at offense & defense. The king of the ocean. The most powerful force in the naval Warfare Cruiser.jpg|Cruiser|linktext=Aggressive firepower & multi-role.An all-rounder. Destroyer.jpg|Destroyer|linktext=High speed,mobility and agility.Nightmare of the capital ships. Submarine.jpg|Submarine|linktext=Highly undetectable when sneak attacking,Reliable safety & endurance. A vital part to the naval warfare. Inspired by historical naval history of WWII, Battleships:Blood & Sea features naval warfare. Do you want to know what impress our military fans the most? We’ll tell you step by step. A. Authentic and detailed environment Set in WWII, Battleships:Blood & Sea has the incredible authenticity and details dominated by dark tone. You will see various contents such as your fleet, base, events when entering the home page. The battleships in-game are 3d models manifested in the form of 2d effects, which make the ships’ details more straightforward and encourage players to collect as many as they can. The game has a day-night circle and weather effects, giving you an even more immersive experience. What are you waiting for? B. Epic Sound Effects Battleships:Blood & Sea’s majestic soundtracks were composed by China National Symphony Orchestra. The orchestral symphony and the game itself is a perfect combination that exposes players the authentic WWII where they can command their fleets to crush their enemies. Sound effects of Warship Saga is another remarkable feature, especially when all the cannons fire at once you’ll always be amazed at it and go all out for the victory. C. Easy to Play As a card game,Battleships:Blood & Sea is quite an easy one to get started. Even novice players will get the hang of it quickly under our player-friendly tutorials. Meanwhile, we further simplify the UI without confusing our players, regardless of their familiarity of card games. D. Countless Events Awai Apart from Campaign, Naval Conquest and Arena, there’re various medals, guild events and expedition requiring strategic speculation. Players will definitely have fun when training their ships, raising their ranks, developing their techs and battling other players. Campaign has two difficulties; Normal Campaign and Elite Campaign, from which you can acquire items like ship designs. Besides there’re over 200 battleships waiting for you to collect them. Unexpectedly, Battleships:Blood & Sea has pioneered a new way for military theme games, which is the 9 on 9 mode designed to recreate the modern naval warfare and amuse you with enjoyable and strategic elements. And there’s certainly nothing to worry about when you have too many ships on your side because you can deploy your ships according to their stats or to your liking. Then again, it’d be totally up to you to deploy a distinctive and powerful fleet. E. Overall Review The authentic, easy-to-play Battleships:Blood & Sea has many outstanding and high-quality features that greatly reproduces breathtaking historical events, therefore it’s highly recommended that military fans try this game. Moreover, there’ve been some pretty cool events going on ever since the beta test goes live, for instance, you can claim Legendary Ship Bismarck after creating your character for 24 hours and logging in. Anyone who’s a fan of ship is more than welcome to play. Here comes the masterpiece of naval battles, so gather your battleships and fight your enemies. Download Battleships:Blood & Sea for free now! Guides Contact Download: https://itunes.apple.com/CA/app/id1214803742 Offical Site:http://www.battleshipsbs.com/ Support: support@battleshipsbs.com Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/Battleships-Blood-Sea-126871344536641/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse